Enough
by DySolo
Summary: Lila comes home to find Spencer and his apartment a mess. Reid/Lila. Spoilers to Lauren.


**Title: Enough  
><strong>**Pairing: Lila/Reid**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Prompt: Dryer - Seen Enough. <strong>Lila comes home to find Spencer and his apartment a mess.  
><strong>Author's Notes: Spoilers to "Lauren".<br>**

* * *

><p>"Spence?" Lila calls as she walks into the dark apartment. She pauses in the middle of the room, looking around the living room. It's a mess, which she had learned to expect sometimes. Most of the time, his apartment was completely neat, nothing out of place. She had once joked that he should get his OCD checked out - it had started a fight and she hadn't joked about his mental health again. And then, one time, she had come to town, to find his living room a disaster, papers everywhere. Spencer had come into the room, glasses pushed up on his nose in dirty sweatpants and leaning on a crutch, mumbling about brain chemistry. He had been to a lecture or something and was determined to learn as much as he possibly could on the subject seeing how it had helped with a case - and anything that helped with his job, he needed to know more. Again, she had wanted to joke that he needed to get his OCD in check, but this time stayed mute. But this time, it was more than papers and textbooks. Drawers were pulled out and glass was on the floor. She wondered if she should go and grab the gun she knew he kept locked away on the bookshelf closest to the door. She decides against it. If Spencer decided to pop out like he normally did, she'd end up shooting him and his team would never let her live that down.<p>

"Spence?" She calls out again. "You here?" She continued to make her way through the living room before she noticed the broken photograph frames. She frowns, moving down the hallway before she pauses, noticing Spencer sitting on the tub, head in his hands.

"Spencer?" She rushes to his side, kneeling. "You okay?" She tugs his hands away and frowns, seeing blood under his eye. "Spence, you're bleeding! What happened?" She gets up, grabbing the washcloth and wetting it before moving back to him. She wipes his face and frowns when she sees no cut. She grabs his hand, seeing a long jagged tear in the skin. She presses the cloth into his hand, before looking up at him. "What happened?" She asks again and he just shakes his head, looking off to the side.

She's seen him in similar situations like this, broken after a case. After Elle left, his guilt ate him alive. Hankle changed his world and hers - she'll never forget the times she saw him high or the times after he started to get clean. And then Gideon left, she remembered how he almost relapsed that night, the frantic call and then the deathly silence that followed for days. Emily was the only one that through to him after that. Other cases followed and other hard times, but nothing like this. She presses her hand against his cheek, pushing against the skin to get him to turn his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asks, hearing the desperation in her voice. She hates these situations, she never knows how to help. She knows it has to be something about a case or his mother - they're the only two things that can make him like this. "Do you want me to call Emily?"

She doesn't know why, but the two get a long better than anyone she's ever seen. Closer than she and her older brother ever could imagine being. She thinks it has something to do with the way Emily never treated him as the baby of the group, how she was always willing to call him out (she'd never forget the phone call she received after Emily called him out about his behavior during his drug haze or the call after he was starting to get clean. 'How does she just know?' She remembers him saying.) Lila still doesn't know how. She still doesn't understand how the older woman just understands the genius better than she does and she's been dating him for almost 6 years now.

He doesn't react to her question, if anything he slouches even more, appearing more broken. She runs her fingers over his cheek. "I'm going to call her, okay?"

She stands up and turns before he reaches out to grab her wrist. His fingers tighten around and she feels his fingernails dig into her skin. She turns back to see him raise his head, brown eyes shining up at her with unshed tears. It makes her pause, rethink her actions. She gives him a brief nod and instead, sits next to him, being there next to him, silently, waiting.

**Criminal Minds || Enough**

Hours of silence pass before she gets him to let her bandage his hand and take him to his bedroom. He lays, but does not sleep. She kisses his forehead, tells him she's going to make some tea to help him get some rest. He merely nods, leaning up into her touch before he turns his back to the door. She watches him for a brief second before she leaves the room, pulling out her cell phone as she moves to the kitchen. She dials Emily as she fills the cup of water.

"Hello?" A voice answers, not Emily's. She frowns.

"JJ? I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong-"

"Lila? What's going on?" She sounds as tired as Spencer looks.

"I came in and Spence looks like they had a hard case, I was just trying to get a hold of Emily."

"No one told you?" She asks. Her voice almost a whisper. Lila opens the cabinet, holding the phone with her shoulder as she gets the teabag.

"Told me what?" She asks, putting the cup in the microwave and leaning against the counter as it starts.

"Someone should have called you. I was sure someone would have called you."

Lila straightens, hearing the emotion in JJ's voice. "She's okay, isn't she? She… She has to be okay."

"She sustained an injury to her stomach and…bled out on the table. She didn't make it."

Lila doesn't know what to say. She doesn't think there is anything she could say. This was the second loss for this team in a year. No wonder Spencer was so broken. The microwave beeps and she jumps out of her thoughts, turning to stop the annoyance.

"Lila?"

"yeah. I'm…"

"I have to go. There's… I have to…take care of some paperwork for…things." Her voice cracks and Lila's heart breaks for the woman. JJ and Emily had been close too. They had all been so close.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"Thank you…How's Spence?"

Lila looks through the living room to see Spencer curled up ontop of his comforter, fully clothes, scuffed converses and all. "Not good."

"Take care of him." She hears before the call ends.

Lila stares at the coffee cup in front of her. How was she supposed to do that? A cup of tea wasn't going to get rid of these nightmares. She stands there, silently, head bent over the chamomile tea before she pushes away from the counter and moves back into the bedroom. She sits on the bed before she lays behind him, curling around him, an arm wrapping around his stomach. He breathes in deep and out once before his fingers tangle between hers and he pulls her arm up, cradling it against his chest.


End file.
